The present disclosure relates to a heating device and an image forming apparatus.
Many of current image forming apparatuses adopt an electrophotography process that includes, for example, uniformly charging a photosensitive body not carrying electric charge (charging process), irradiating the surface of the photosensitive body which has been charged with a laser beam according to a source document to be copied, thereby forming a latent image of the source document on the surface of the photosensitive body (exposing process), visualizing the latent image with a toner (developing process), transferring the toner image formed by the visualization onto a recording medium, such as a recording sheet, placed on a transfer belt (transfer process), and fixing the transferred toner image on the recording medium (fixing process). When the image forming operation is performed under high humidity with the image forming apparatus based on the electrophotography, dew condensation may take place on the surface of the photosensitive body, which may cause an image blur thereby degrading the printing quality. Accordingly, some of the image forming apparatuses are configured to perform dehumidification, including rotating the photosensitive body for a few minutes, when the humidity is higher than a predetermined threshold, in order to remove the moisture before starting the image forming operation.